


The Hour of My Choosing

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: After "And What Lies Beneath the Stones," Cassandra makes a request.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



"It's not an actual date, is it?" Ezekiel asks, a few days after they manage to put Hoklonote back in its prison. 

Cassandra's been bracing herself for a number of questions he or Jake might ask. This isn't one of them. She blinks and opens her mouth, but all that comes out is, "Uh...."

Ezekiel flashes her his huge "gotcha" grin and continues, "You've got some complicated equation worked out, factoring in weather patterns in the Gobi Desert, in an alternate dimension where we're all lemurs, divided by the size of the braingrape--"

"Still hate that word," she interrupts, and he winks at her.

"Yeah, but you use it."

She can't deny that. She doesn't want to argue anyway. She thinks Jake probably won't say anything yet, not while he's still got things with his father on his mind, but Ezekiel is something else again. As usual. "Please don't tell Eve."

Ezekiel just looks at her for a moment, out of laughing eyes that see too much. Then he shakes his head, his smile turning wry.

"Mathgirl," he says, and his tone is almost gentle, "when do I tell anyone anything that's not about me?"

She makes a sound she thinks Ezekiel will let her get away with calling a laugh, and pulls him into a hug. "Ezekiel Jones, you're a better person than you want anyone to know."

"Ugh, don't remind me." But he lets her hold him, holds her up while she holds on. And if she can't deny that she cries while she's at it, that she rages, well.

He's not going to tell anyone that either.


End file.
